A Free Captive
by Braindead123
Summary: It seems like 17-year-old Alex has jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire by running from one abuser only to run into another... but maybe things aren't so bad? Contains M/M Human/Pokemon! No likey? No ready! Lucario, Typhlosion, Swampert, Ursaring, Charizard, Dragonite.
1. Chapter 1

**A-9: Hello EVERYONE! Today's new story has a guest!**

**ANGELa: OOOOOOOOoooooohhhh! Who is it?!**

**dEVIL: Oh please. *snorts and pouts in corner***

**A-9: It's Braindead123! **

**Braindead123:...**

**A-9:... I suggest you check out his profile and stories! They are INCREDIBLE! *presses button for crowd applause* **

**False Crowd: YAYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Braindead123:... *stares at G. host who is cowering in the corner***

**G. Host: *rises up out of corner with eyes glowing blue* That was completely lame. You're their creator, their master, THEIR AUTHOR. It's pathetic watching you attempt to control them.**

**A-9: *pouts* Since when are you so negative and speak in third person? AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW TO CONTROL THEM?**

**ANGELa is sharpening her nails carelessly. dEVIL is clawing the wall to shreds.**

**Braindead123: Because, I'm an author as well. *stops concentrating on G. Host who falls to the ground***

**A-9: OOOH! Please, please teach me! I desperately need it!**

**On with the story...**

ANewImagineNation and Braindead123 do not own Pokemon. We merely own this work of fiction and all original characters contained within.

If you are legally too young to read this or are for any reason prohibited from reading this, don't (not that this disclaimer will stop you.)

...

...

...

...

Nope, you're still here. Well, on with the story!

My lungs struggled to cycle air as I rushed into the forest, not daring to look behind me. **"Alex! You come back here, you good-for-nothing bitch!"** The voice rang through my ears like an echo, its wrath and fury pierced my eardrums painfully as the night breeze blew around me. But what was I supposed to do? Go back? I'd have taken the dark forest with the chilly breeze every time. Anywhere was better than "home," if it could be called that, so anywhere but there was exactly where I was willing to go. Still, I had to admit to myself that by then my location was a mystery even to me. Partly because I'd been wandering around for hours, and partly because I was still a by dazed from this morning. My vision began to blur as I took shelter under a tree.

I stared at the starry sky above past its limbs. My breathing slowed from panicked pants to a slow rhythmic breath. I began to doze off as my thoughts faded. Before I could even close my eyes, a swift shadow jumped from the branches above. Too tired and exhausted to look, I ignored it. "Hehehe. Alex..." A voice hindered me useless with its lust-filled manner rung in my ears in the chilly cold breeze.

"W-who... who are you?" I managed to utter the words before the shadowy silhouette jumped onto me.

"Hehehe. I've got you now..." My eyes adjusted to the pale moonlight, and the creature hovering above me holding my shoulders onto the tree seemed like a... a Lucario...? Before I could make a single sound, the creature knocked the air out of my lungs, and everything went black...

_Flashback POV_

_Things were just fine until Dad came home late from work again. When he came late, it was never good. It means he went from work to the bar. That means he'd have been drinking._

_That means he's pissed._  
><em>I turned as soon as I heard the screech of his car as it slid narrowly into the driveway. "No. No! Noooo!" I thought to myself as I cowered into a corner. "Please... no more of this..." I whispered to myself as I heard the front door slam.<em>

_**"WHERE ARE YOU YOU LITTLE BITCH!"**__ A deafening voice rung into the air. But, of course, it seemed that fate didn't really care what I wanted. What did I do, though? Dad never did tell me. Always seemed to think his fists or belt was enough. But it wasn't. What did I always do wrong? Of course, cowering in the corner, I wasn't rational enough to think that. All I could do was hope fate was on my side this time._  
><em>But it never had been before.<em>  
><em>"You've ruined everything! I didn't win today because of your useless little ass! Now I'm broke! Broke! Ya hear me?"<em>

_Who couldn't? I thought to myself as I pressed against the wall, ready to take my punishment._  
><em>But...I never did a single thing wrong...<em>  
><em>It's like the house was designed so that I couldn't hide. Nothing but a corner afforded me any shelter, for all the good that it did. The walls didn't stop his first kick to my shin, though, nor his second kick to my other. "We'd be living like Bill Gates already if you didn't have to pop up in your mother's cunt and ruin it all!" He shouted at me, while I just lay there and whimpered. What could I do? I was the seventeen-year-old kid. He was the parent. Social Services had made it clear they weren't going to do a thing for me...<em>

"Waky waky, sleeping beauty... It's time to wake up, buttercup..." A voice breathed along my ear tingling my nerves and sending shivers down my spine. That seductive voice again...  
>"Wh-where... where am I? What are these?" I lazily looked around, but snapped right wake when I saw the cuffs around my wrist connected to a chain that led to the wall.<p>

"Seems that your awake now..." A shadow loomed over me, the sudden voice leeching a startled squeak. Wha- what was going on? Handcuffs? No, these weren't like cop's cuffs. They were thicker, like medieval dungeon cuffs. And that wall... the torches sparsely mounted on the walls made me think these walls were made of... Stone? But not like carved, worked stone. Like a rounded, rough, naturally formed formation.  
>"What's going on here? Who are you?" I cried at my shadower.<br>"Hush...hush..." A cold finger pressed against my lips daintily. "No need for chit-chat." The shadowy creature curved his hand around my chin. "I'm Lucario. And this our home..." Lucario said extending his hand over the faintly lit cavern walls behind him.  
>"<em>Our<em> home?" I said nervously as I tried to force away the thought of there being more Pokemon like Lucario in the cave. "W-why am I here?" I said rattling the chains that held me down.  
>In response, one of Lucario's paws' strong grip kept me from shaking the chains, wore quickly silencing them. The other covered my mouth, silencing me. "I said no need for chit-chat, Alex..." he reminded me a little more forcefully. I'd have kicked him right in the soft spot if my legs from the earlier beating would let me do anything besides stand. But I noted something that he said, which worried me: Alex. My name. The name I had never told him. But did that bastard care about what I wanted? No. His next action was to nuzzle me softy like a lover, but to me it was like a condescending, humiliating gesture rather than a sign of affection... but was that Lucario's intent? Regardless, while I continued to give shouting my best effort, I was helpless to keep the Pokemon's paw out of my shorts and prevent his digits from fondling me in there.<br>My covered mouth wouldn't let me talk back, but I don't think Lucario really meant for me to do so anyway. Man, how I wanted to reach out and strangle him. But the chain wouldn't stretch far enough! "You see," my captor relished, "You should be thanking me. I've only saved your from a miserable existence. All I ask is a little... compensation." From there his free paw quit grasping my member and instead went for... groping my ass?!  
>It's a good thing he didn't do the typical rapist thing where he asks if I liked it. If so, I would have to admit to us both that I did.<br>He continued to squeeze it gently. "So... it's time to pay up... Alex." Lucario flipped me over onto my stomach, I yelped at the sudden move. My mouth was no longer covered allowing my speech to carry free. "P-please...no...L-Lucario...stop...we can still forgive and forget, just let me go and we'll be friends..." I said whimpering slightly at my submission. "Sorry, dearie. I want to be more than friends," Lucario said seductively as he gave my ass a hard slap. I gasped. I whimpered. I cried out. Lucario just was having fun, though. He was all in charge, and I his little slave to do as he wished. That sexy Lucario could basically-  
>Wait, what? Ignore that bit!<br>I gave getting up my best shot, but my legs were too weak to support me and gave way. The highest I could rise was all fours, which only made it look like I was presenting, which I very well was NOT trying to do...was I? Lucario seductively caressed my face with his paw. "Tell me if it hurts...ok?" He gave my ass another smack forcing another wimp her from me. "M-more... please..." I mustered.  
>What? I wasn't supposed to say that! I thought to myself. Something snapped me right out of my thoughts... Lucario was spreading my ass apart. "N-no, I-I'm not r-ready," I whimpered.<br>"That's why I'm preparing you, buttercup... Now open wide..." I gasped as something pressed against me. Down on his knees with his paws on each cheek keeping them far apart, which exposed my eager pucker - wait, I mean, by completely unwilling virgin pucker - Lucario gave my rear end a good, savory lick. I tried to crawl away at first, but when the chain's length maxed out I was stuck for his onslaught of soft and drawn out laps of that wet tongue.  
>And it felt good. There, I said it! I like having Lucario lick my butt... but I wasn't going to admit that out loud if I could help it.<br>I couldn't help but moan a couple times as his tongue entered my eager hole. I gasped as it explored my insides. "P-please..." I gasped desperate for more, which I expressed with "_M-more!_" Lucario smirked cunningly.  
>Me, my front half fell forward, knees keeping my rear end up still. I could still see the jackal, though, and I saw him leave my rear alone only to lick his lips, smile condescendingly, and return to his work. Geez, where'd he learn to use that thing?<br>I moaned a few more times before I felt something different press against me. It was harder, pointier, thicker... I realized. "N-no...P-please...I-I'm not r-eady..." I mustered through lust-filled pants. "Pl-" I was cut off by Lucario bending over me, grabbing hold of my chin, and thrusting his mouth upon mine. His tongue begged for entry, and how could I refuse? His long and slender muscle slid into my mouth and fought my own in a battle of dominance. His more experienced tongue, was the obvious winner, and it continued to explore my mouth. We separated as the need for air became harder to ignore. "N-now...are you ready for daddy's lollipop?" Lucario asked as he gasped for air.  
>"D-daddy?" I echoed back apprehensively.<br>Of course, Lucario seemed to think that was some sort of affirmation. Good thing he opened me up and got me a little wet back there, because, though I couldn't see it too well, he was hung! He wasn't gentle, either; no mercy, no reprieve. He just held my hips still and shoved it all in. I cried out, and a tear or two fell. But Lucario reached a paw over and scratched me on the head, like he was saying it was alright, that I shouldn't worry. Actually... it worked to an extent.  
>He continued to thrust into me mercilessly. "S-so t-tight...!" Lucario mustered as his legs slapped against my ass. "W-what d-do you expec-...AHHHHH!" I moaned loudly as Lucario hit my prostate. HARD. "N-never knew you like sweets that much... Here take it all!" He shoved his member against my swollen hole, again , and again. Not only that, but he based on my reactions he learned to distinguish just those special spots that sent sparks of ecstasy up my spine. That's what he went for. Especially the prostate; he pounded that thing into dust! As for me, though, I was loving every second, which by now was no secret since I was moaning and squealing like a little bitch the whole time.<p>

"H-harder..." He got me to beg, "H-harder, please... Daddy..."  
>I knew he wouldn't last any longer. He's lapped my ass a few times while shoving in his cock. Pain and pleasure mixed in complete ecstasy. "Ahhhhh..." I moaned as his cock filled me only to instantaneously leave me feeling empty. "L-Lucario!" I yelled as my prostate became so abused it felt numb.<p>

"Do you like daddy's lollipop?" Lucario asked seductively as he pounded my ass.

"Y-YES!" I couldn't help but moan loudly again as he struck my pleasure point multiple times.

"A-Alex... Get ready..." Lucario groaned. I felt Lucario tense up, and I realized what was happening. Drunk with pleasure, I played along.

"P-please...Daddy fill me up!" I cried out.

"H-here it is..." Lucario released his seed into me. Rivers of his warm fluids flowed into my hole, filling me up to the point that some dripped out slowly. We both fell onto the ground, wasted...  
>Before a breath could be passed through my lungs... "Hey Lucario!" "We're back!"<p>

**A-9: Well, that was quick. **

**Braindead123: Wait. It's not done yet! This story will have A LOT of chapters since this is a co-write.**

**A-9: Stay tuned everyone! There will be quite an adventure in store. Hehehehe...**

**Everyone other than A-9:...*G. Host grabs A-9's old player and turns on crickets chirping* Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!**

**A-9:... CHEER! * types: Everyone: *Cheers loudly* YAYYYYYYYYYYY!* *Message glows blue***

**Everyone: *Cheers loudly* YAYYYYYYYYYY!**

**A-9:...MUAHAHAHAHAAH! **_**POWER!**_

**~%Review%~**

**dEVIL: Hmmmmmm... A-9 will be harder to get now... Curse you, Braindead123... Curses...**

**A-9: PLEASE! CHECK OUT Braindead123's stories and profile! He is a great person, thank you!**

_***Please note that this is an OFFICIAL co-write between the two authors: ANewImagineNation, and Braindead123. They DO NOT own Pokemon in any way, only this story and its OCs.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I panted heavily as I laid my head at rest on Lucario's soft, furry chest, which inflated an deflated rhythmically. "W-Who...was that Lucario? Am I hearing things? I cooed, tired and barely able to move anymore. My muscles ached with a slight tinge of pain yet numbness as I lay there. But Lucario, still seeming to be with a fair amount of energy to burn despite his slightly elevated breath, shook his head. "

Well, well... they're back early." I started to panic a bit. Who was back? Who where? What if they caught us like this? I tried to crawl away, but Lucario suddenly grabbed me by the hips. "You might not want to do that." "

B-but... They're going to-" I nervously squirmed as Lucario hushed me. Who are they even? More Pokemon or humans? I kept accessing which situation would be more awkward.

"Its going to be fine...They won't hurt you." Lucario said in his alluring tone as he placed a soft paw on my lips."I promise they won't bite."

"You here, Lucario?" called an obviously male voice. L

ucario practically made me scared me shitless when he called back, "In my room, guys!" I tried to squirm away again, but Lucario held me place firmly by the hips and rear. "Shhh! You'll hurt yourself if you do that!"

I eventually gave up struggling, knowing it was futile, and finally gather the courage to ask, "Umm... Lucario... Who are 'they'?" fear trembling in my voice as I spit the question out. Lucario didn't answer right away, though. Instead he sat up, and all of a sudden we were closer than ever. He put his arms around me even though my arms couldn't quite reach around him due to the chains. He rubbed me softly, and it did succeed in comforting me a bit... odd.

"It's alright, Alex... they're friends of mine. Practically family. You've nothing to fear." His soft, furry paws brushed across my chest, seemingly alleviating my stress as he talked.

"Your family?" I asked, calming down quite a bit. "But what would they think of us...like THIS?" "Heheheh..." Lucario just chuckled, which made me a little nervous again.

"They'd probably laugh. In fact... wait for it..." Lucario stared into my eyes sensually for the longest time until somebody - I didn't see who - popped his head into the room and gave Lucario a casual what's-up. That's when he turned my face to his and passionately kissed me like it was the last kiss he'd ever have. My eyes widened as his tongue pierced my lips and began exploring my mouth. I wanted to pull away...and at the same time stay... "Mmmmmph!" I let out a surprised yelp when a paw smacked my ass, and Lucario spoke up. "Pssh! That's just like you, Typhlosion. You can never keep your hands off, can you?"

Separated from the kiss now, I get a good look at the Typhlosion kneeling and yet still towering over me... and it's pretty freakin' scary and embarassing. But Lucario keeps rubbing me all over as Typhlosion kept a strange interest in feeling up my ass. Then the latter concluded, "Heh... knotted, eh? You must really like this one."

"Well, how couldn't I? I've been watching him for months now..." Lucario answered with a grin. "I couldn't help getting my hands on him." Lucario looked over Typhlosion's shoulder. "So, where are the others?" Typhlosion didn't answer verbally. He just inclined his head like it was some sort of signal, and three more Pokemon piled into this dungeon-like room. I caught a Swampert, Dragonite, and Ursaring. Shit, was I on display? I looked away to try and hide my face in shame, but Lucario just brought it back and kissed it again. But there was something I didn't understand.

"Wait a moment... knotted?"

"Yup." Typhlosion patted my head and brought a paw to my face. "You and Lucario are interconnected as one now." His breath fell onto me seductively.

"There's no need to be shy though, come on and show us that cute face of yours." Lucario whispered comfortingly into my ear. I didn't want him to, but Dragonite knelt down now and held me by the chin as he gently made eye contact with me, sort of inspecting me over.

"I see why you like this human," agreed he, "He's a cutie." Then he shocked me by planting his own kiss on me! And Lucario seemed totally okay with that! He even chuckled a bit, and I could feel his chest on my back pulse as he did so. "See? I betcha Charizard will like him just as much! Is he around, anyway?"

"Well, he was here with us when we got back... but he's gone now. I wonder where he is..." Typhlosion says quizzically as he looks around the cave outside Lucario's room.

"Well, too bad he'll be missing out on the fun!" Dragonite said, giving Alex a seductive smile. Lucario chuckled again, and this time I knew why. It seemed I wasn't exclusively his sex slave now; I was going to be shared... so why didn't I have a problem with that? Every Pokemon in that room stood and smiled and surrounded me, all expecting the same thing. I was so embarassed, and so ashamed... and so turned on... I smiled weakly back. I guess the weak smile was a bit of a turn-on for them, because their members began to rise as they advanced towards me. Somehow, I put up no resistance to this...

"Ummm... uhhh..." I blush as I advert my eyes from Dragonite's throbbing member in front of me. Unknowingly, my hand had already grasped his member, stroking it gently, urging it towards my mouth as I spoke. "I...-" Before I could finish he shoved his member into my mouth. It had a tinge of saltiness and hinted the sweetness of berries. AND I LOVED IT. My eyes shot open wide as dinner plates, and my mouth would have done the same if such hadn't already happened. It's taste, and that wonderful smooth texture was a wonder in my mouth.

"Mmmm..." I savored it blissfully as Dragonite fed me still more of his delectable member, chuckled, and ruffled my hair.

"Eager, aren't you boy?" He said as he continued to push his member further into my throat. "Keep it up and...ahhh... damn You're pretty goo-ahhh..." He let out some moans which sounded like soft growls when my tongue began lapping at the tip of his member. "Heheheheh..." He chuckled softly as I worked. "Lucario, I... aah... I see why you like this one." The dragon Pokemon scratched my head praisingly like I was some pet canine Pokemon. It was so dehumanizing. And it made me feel so good inside.

So I tried diving down deeper, seeing just how much my young self could get in my mouth. I hoped it was a lot. "Aaahhhhhh...Hah..." After a few minutes of being entanglesed and massaged by many of my throat muscles, Dragonite's member began to tense as his moans became louder and his breathing became heavy. "Guys...c-come on...ahh... he's got two hands... right-ahhhh...?" Dragonite released some groans of pleasure.

"Hmmph," pouted the Swampert, folding his arms, "Yeah. Two. Two hands. As in, not three. Or am I the only one who noticed? So while Lucario is knotted and Dragonite's getting head, the three of us are going to have to find a fair way to decide who-"

"Oh, shut up, Swampert!" It was Typhlosion who shouted that out, as he and Ursaring were already getting enthusiastic handjobs from me by the time Swampert had looked up. Man, I must have looked like such a slut right then. But that's probably because I was. My hands moved vigorously while my mouth edged back and forth on Dragonite's slick member, and it all felt so... strange, and yet... I liked it.

"Ahhhh...MMMM...Hahh..." Moans sprung up all around the cave, except for a certain Pokemon... who was advancing towards me!

"Alright, move over, Dragonite. It's my turn." Swampert all of a sudden shoved my head all the way down the dragon-type's pole, choking me for a moment though I soon found it easy. He held me there while he started fondling the testes of Dragonite, who protested, "Hey, what are you doing? I'm not ready to- Aaaaaah!" he shouted because he was forced to ejactulate his draconic cum straight down my throat to my belly due to Swampert's work. Shame I didn't get to taste any. Something wet and warm all of a sudden splashed my cheeks then. I swivelled my eyes left and right to find that Typhlosion and Ursaring hadn't cum, but merely splashed me with a little precum. I really liked it, so I rubbed my cheeks on their tips briefly to get a little more on me.

Swampert didn't seem to appreciate that I neglected him, though, so he started thrusting himself in and out of my hungry mouth as if it was my ass... and speaking of my ass, Lucario's knot finally softened up only for him to suddenly start fucking me from below again! As my mind went hazy, it was hard to even comprehend what was going on anymore. It was like I was lost in a world other than this one, a world of ecstacy and animalistic pleasure. There were so many things happening around me, I didn't know which to pertain to, so I simply began jacking Typhlosion and Ursaring off much faster and harder while enjoying Swamperts's furious thrusts into my mouth. The tingles of pleasure and hints of pain made my body tense and relax along with the movements around me, it felt like... this was all a dream.

As Lucario snuggled me and bucked from below, I could audibly hear all of the semen up my ass slishing and sloshing over even the moans of all the horny males making me their little bitch. I even started letting them out myself, which probably made my mouth and throat vibrate and add extra stimulation for Swampert. I had a real tight grip on the two Pokemon on either side, whose splashes of preseed started to become much more frequent... and messy. It was getting harder and harder to contain myself in all this pleasure as the moans lingered throughout the air. I was practically covered in cum, mixed of all different kinds.

"Ahhh... HAhh... Mhhhhh..." The moans shot out quickly as the thrusts and heat inside the cave seemed to intensify. The guys must have been experienced, because once again, despite that I had been recieving stimulation for the least amount of time among the group, I spasmed into orgasm again, sending my second bunch all over myself as well as Dragonite. The rest of the group just chuckled, which is when Lucario started licking, kissing, and sucking on all over the back of my neck, which only intensified it. Frankly, I had totally forgotten that I was kidnapped and bound by cuffs and chains. I didn't want to be anywhere but there! The chains rattled as Lucario's thrusts into me became more erratic along with all the other motions going around me.

"MMmmmmm...!" My moan is muffled by Swampert's hard, thrusting member, and more pre splashed onto my sides and in my mouth as the members tensed. They were getting close. Knowing this, I directed the aim of Ursaring and Typhlosion's rock-hards right at my face so close to it that that I could practically feel their sprays already despite that they hadn't happened yet. But after just thinking about it, those two were driven to finish all over me, covering me in white as if I was taking a shower. Only instead of cleaning me up, it just made me both look and feel much, much dirtier. As they moaned out and orgasmed, I was then able to focus all my efforts on making the Lucario fucking my ass and treating my neck and the Swampert about to feed a well-earned meal to me next in line. Swampert came first, long and hard as my tongue eagerly gorgered on his cum, and I swallowed hungrily. I could already see myself, chained, wasted, used and covered in cum.

"Mmmmmm..." I enjoyed Swampert's cum as I licked some off the side of my mouth. Lucario began to tense up next and I was prepared to have a second helping of his stuff in my greedy little hole. While Dragonite and the others slumped away and sat, leaned against the wall, and whatever to watch the last part of the show, Lucario really went wild then. He got a little greedy, binding my hands by my sides so that he could lap and lick all the semen off of my face left by the other four. His pumps within me grew frantic and wild, having to go much harder and faster to achieve a second orgasm so soon. I moaned to the ceiling and to the audience until Lucario muffled me by making out with me again while we fucked all the way until he knotted me again. My rear was already flooded with his semen, but after that it was so stuffed up that a few drops were leaking out even despite his knot.

At that point, things finally started calming down and becoming real and lucid again. I laid there...wasted... My clothes either torn of scattered somewhere. "That was..." I couldn't find the right word, or any really. I rested my head on Lucario's chest, who stroked my hair slowly as he smiled. It was ineffable. While we panted softly, the other four joined us as well in an unexpected show of affection, too. Dragonite rubbed my back gently, Typhlosion sensually nuzzled my belly, Ursaring massaged my chest area surprisingly softly, and even Swampert gave me an occasional little smooch. I really couldn't have stayed tense even if I wanted to. All of my muscles seemed to drift out of my control and go limp. It felt like the world was going out of focus again as sleep came to claim me...


	3. Chapter 3

A-9: Hey guys! Ready for another chapter?

dEVIL: And another white, sticky, yummy mess to clean up?

A-9: Yum...-my?

dEVIL: Oh well, let's get to it then! This story was made by the contributions of both authors ANewImagineNation and Braindead123! We don't and will never own the Pokemon franchise or any Pokemon-related characters we used except for the ones we made up ourselves! Thank you!~

ANGELa: I always knew he was that way.

Braindead123: Wait, hang on! Pause! Seriously, A-9, must you always write these crazy intros at the beginning of your-

A-9 Ignore him! On with the show!

Braindead123: Hey, wait!

I wasn't sure at all about what time I was claimed by sleep, be it afternoon or morning or even night. What I did know was that I slept at least a whole night's length regardless. I awoke many hours later... in a surprisingly soft bed of... was that grass? Yes, it was! I wasn't moved from the cavern room, but I didn't recall this bed of grass from before. However, there were also two more major details I noticed. The first was that of my clothes. I was wearing them. But the more glaring aspect of my situation was a stunning lack of shackles binding me.

I rubbed my wrists unsure if I was really free. Then a voice called out to me, "ALEX! Alex! Are you awake? It's time for breakfast!" I knew that voice, it was that soft, and sweet voice that spoke to me hours ago. It was Lucario. I stood up, examining myself, my re-sewn clothes and walked towards the voice. "I'm making Emboar bacon, and Blaziken eggs!" Truth be told, I retained slight doubt about following the voice. But my belly sure as heck didn't. It was so sure that it growled at me threateningly to get moving. So, a little awkwardly (seeing as I hadn't stood on my own two feet in a long while) I stumbled out and tried to locate Lucario.

Just when I had reached the far end of the carvers and decided to turn right, I stumbled once more and fell onto Lucario, who had gone looking for me. "Ahhhh! A-Alex?!" Lucario stared at me quizzically. "You scared me half to death, you silly boy!" Lucario stood up and dusted himself off and helped me up.

"Guess we're even..." rumbled I, barely managing to get on my feet and stay on them. My stance was a bit unstable. "Where are we going?"

"To the kitchen of course!" Lucario said, snatching my hand and walking towards the decided destination.

I couldn't help but notice Lucario's ass as he walked on and his tail wagged. 'Ugh... No stop. Don't look down there!' I thought to myself as I shook off all the dirty thoughts in my mind. Of course, how could he? Considering recent events it was clear Lucario had absolutely no reservations from having sex with me. But I did have the decency to look elsewhere. "The... Kitchen?" I asked, confused. Then again, they had a freakin' dungeon. Didn't seem weird that there was a kitchen. "Where are all your friends, then?"

"Oh, they're out hunting!" Lucario exlained as he passed me a plate steaming with the promised food. "We're all alone today~" The Lucario said suggestively as he grabbed his own plate and sticks a spoon in his mouth provocatively. "Now eat up! You'll need that energy."

Damn. Doing things like that sure weren't going to chase my dirtier thoughts away. Still, bacon and eggs were a good - and extremely welcome - distraction. I was far more ravenous for my food than Lucario. But the latter did just say something that rang on my mind. "Need my energy? For what?"

"Why chores of course!" Lucario said as he bent over to pick up a fallen utensil, his rump sticking high in the air, almost teasing me. "There's a lot to do today, and I'm sure I'll need help! Then we can go rest and have our leisures. After all what's all work and no play worth?"

Thankfully I had just one more card to play to keep myself from being visibly taken by lust. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. I don't even know who you are, where I am, or why I'm here. Care to explain?" I didn't mean to sound rude, though. Especially because I couldn't exactly protest against everything that had happened.

"Oh well, okay," Lucario said more quietly, placing the utensil down. "Well I've never had a name and I've lived in this cave almost my entire life, and, well, the other Pokemon also live here, and we help one another. I was out searching for berries when I came across you and your father. When I saw how abusive and idiotic he was to you, I just had to do something..." The Lucario confessed, looking down at the plate of food he didn't eat. "And here you are now!" He said smiling warmly as he looked back up.

"Yeah, here I am... a sex toy to five uber-horny Pokemon," I remarked to that. At least I had my answers though... and an actual home. So I returned to my food, finishing it fairly quickly. "So what do 'chores' entail?"

"Well, I have the cooking down, but I'll need help with the cleaning." Lucario declared as he finally started to eat. "You can go around and explore for a bit if you're like!' Lucario remarked as he sipped his Miltank Milk.

"Suppose I may as well..." I quietly agreed, rising from the table. This all was just getting crazier and crazier. "Hope I don't get lost, then." I walked out, back into that cavern hallway that led me there and started to take a bit of a look around.

"Ok! Have fun! I'll be done in a sec!" Lucario said as he went back to eating and I left. The cave was huge yet simple. There was a hallway connected to the kitchen, with 7 rooms for each Pokemon, and there also seemed to be a living room at the end of that hall.

I didn't bother to explore each individual bedroom much. Seemed like he'd see them all soon enough anyway. I did head for the living room, though, out of curiosity. What on earth could the living room of a tunnel network look like? But Lucario interrupted me just before I could. "Alex? Have you checked out your room yet? We're going to clean it first," Lucario indicated the newly made room. After all there were only 6 Pokemon and 7 rooms.

A fact that only just now dawned on me... which led to a second. "Hang on... this is my room? This isn't where I slept," I observed, walking into it slowly. "Where was that?"

"Oh... Well, that was... My room" Lucario said as he flushed heavily. "You spent the night with me since everyone else took up all the room on their beds. And well... They were kinda busy building your room..."

"Well they sure work fast," I observed, looking around and taking in the details of what was apparently my new bedroom. "Thanks for the temporary bed, I suppose..."

"Well um..." The Lucario blushed a bright red, and he was about to remark on that when he decided not to. "Oh never mind. Come on. We've got work to do Alex!" The Lucario turned to leave for the kitchen, me firmly in tow.

That sudden change of subject was not lost on me, and i curiously wondered how exactly I was surely taken advantage of as I slept. But I guessed kitchen work was more important than something I would have liked anyway and followed behind the jackal. "Here you can start over there. Once you're finished, come to me. We'll take a short break." Lucario said pointing to one of the rooms after handing me a wash rag. "If you do a good job..." Lucario suggested again as he grabbed his own wash rag and turned to wink at me. "Whoever owns that room is sure to show you some gratitude.

That last bit made me narrow my eyebrows a bit suspiciously. I thought Lucario mentioned they were out hunting... Well, I figured either way I wins. So I threw myself into my work, sure not enjoying it and somewhat wondering why I was even doing it. But this was my new home, after all. May as well that I got used to it. When I finished, I figured I was expected in that bedroom before and headed off there curiously.

He found Lucario, scrubbing every corner clean and wiping his forehead from the sweat. "Hmm... Hm hm..." Lucario hummed as he turned around to find me again. "Hmmm.. Hm. AHHH!... Oh, Alex. You should really make yourself more noticeable!" Lucario exclaimed, catching his breath. "Boy, you work fast. A certain someone will be quite happy with you... Anyway I was just finishing up this room." Lucario said as he dusted off some spots he missed and turned back. "I guess we should have that break. Come on, we'll go to the lake!' Lucario removed his apron and held it out as he walked out to the kitchen.

Well that was sure a sign of things to come if nothing else was. So I was going to be used by whoever's bedoom I had just cleaned. I was still nervous about that thought but strangely becoming less so. "Did you say lake?" I remarked a bit skeptically, "I've never seen a lake in the forest here before."

"It's a secret clearing, so we'll be undisturbed! Come on!" Lucario and I ran out of the cave and into the warm, soft sunlight that fell, scattered in little spots on the ground, from the trees above. "It's not that far...we should go that way!" Lucario called, walking in that direction while the jackal's ass was extremely obvious and promising.

It was a good thing that the sunlight wasn't so direct on me. I hadn't seen it in a little while. Should the Pokemon have spontaneously turned around, I would never be able to avert my gaze quickly enough to avoid being caught staring... but it almost seemed like the jackal was doing it on purpose. No, wait, almost? This had to be intentional, I was sure of it!

"We're here!" announced Lucario as he reached a small cave entrance, draped in ivy vines. "I can't wait to splash in again! Follow me!"

"How big is it?" I asked, following along obediently and trying to keep my mind off Lucario's rump. "Is it warm? I don't like very cold water. How deep? Do any Pokemon live in it?" I plied these and many more questions, but not too long after we finally reached the lake, which glimmered in the sunlight and was only slightly disturbed by the soft breeze that passed by.

"How about we find out!" Lucario answered, hopping into the lake, his slender body penetrating the surface without making a splash.

I wanted to. It was truly a captivating sight. There was only one catch: I had no bathing suit, only the clothes on my back. So I shed them, feeling especially shy around someone who I already knew had no compunction about looking at my body in a sexual manner... then again, it went both ways and Lucario was always nude. Still, I was more conservative, wading in slowly. But after I had finally been mostly submerged by the lukewarm water, I looked around for the Lucario only to find ripples gliding across the water's surface, coming from him. "L-Lucario?!" I yelled, unsure and slightly scared for the Pokemon. "Lucari-!" I gasped as two furry forelegs wrapped around my waist.

"Yeah it's me!" Lucario answered from behind me, his fuzzy paws and body against me. It felt, somehow, surprisingly nice.

"Ummmmm...What are you-!?" I asked quizzically as I turned back to find myself in a kiss.

Boy, I figure I really should have seen that coming. This was one lusty bunch, and Lucario was no exception. Then again... neither was I. Neck deep in water, I returned the Pokemon's kiss back to him nervously at first, but then much more sure of myself. We kissed as the water gently rushed around us and only broke when the need for oxygen became unbearable.

"Nhahhh,... Hah... You're a great kisser for an amateur...hah..." Lucario said as we broke apart, the cliché string of saliva still connecting us together.

"If you keep this up I won't be an amateur for long!" I remarked back, my hands on the jackal's paws as we stared at each other for a little while. Eventually that saliva string fell and broke. "Let me guess... you want some now."

"Only if you do..." The jackal Pokemon said slyly as he blushed a heavy scarlet beneath the fur. His paws squeezed my hands. "Well..." I said pretending to think about it as Lucario shivered in excitement for his answer. Of course, there was real no need to think about it. Besides, that sneaky jackal had to have been teasing me all day! And now I was being offered a 'choice.' Yeah, right, I had no real choice after being driven crazy and only not getting the opportunity to release myself. "It's a nice place for it, I guess. Let's!"

Lucario slid a paw into the water slyly and slithered it down towards my member as he spoke, "Eager aren't you?~" The paw reached it's target and immediately began rubbing mine member and fondling with my genitals.

I reached a hand back and playfully splashed Lucario in response to that remark as I began to harden there. "Me? I see you didn't wait for an invitation to start touching me!" I observed.

"Well, are you gonna do it or not?" Lucario squeezed on my genitals even harder as he moved closer to me and around me until both of our chests were touching. By this time, my member had hardened and grown until it was throbbing.

"Do what, exactly?" I plied, returning the ministrations on my genitals to Lucario's simultaneously. "You haven't even told me exactly what you want yet..."

Lucario leaned close into my ear before quietly muttering, "I want you to fuck me hard in the ass, and pound it wide open. Then, I want you to fill me up like the little bitch I am." Then Lucario gave my neck a long lick before licking his lips.

I shivered all over in response to that lick from Lucario (and the water was a maybe just a little chilly). My eyes went pretty wide in surprise, too. Lucario? A submissive bitch? That certainly wasn't impression I had gotten last night! Then again, who was I to complain about getting to be on top for a change? I reached backwards and grabbed the jackal's ass. Hard. "Then bend over let me take you," I snickered. Of course, in such deep water bending over wasn't much of an option.

"Yes, Master~" Lucario said obediently as he followed my command, more or less, turning around and rubbing his cute furry little rump all over my member sexily. "I'll be a good dog..." Boy wasn't that a sudden change of character?

Now behind the submissive canine, I held the latter's wet, furry body close and tight to my own. My cock kept on slipping between the cheeks of Lucario, but for me that wasn't good enough. "Let's see... here it is!" I felt around until I caught Lucario's warm pucker, which I unceremoniously shoved my whole member into and moaned as I did so, still hugging the jackal.

"Y-yes Master! Fuck me! Stuff your juicy cock into my ass! Make moan out your name!" Lucario whined at the sudden entry but had no regrets. He forced himself further and further onto me, his tight anal walls tightening still more around my member, hugging it.

In response, I scoffed at Lucario's begging. Boy, what a turning of the tables. Beneath the surface I smacked the furry rump before me. Granted, with water resistance it was much softer, but it was the thought that counted. As I started moving hips, consistently hilting myself, I growled, "Heh... Don't tell me what to do, slave."

"Ooooh! Oh! Ooh! Oh, Master please!" Lucario moaned at the smack on his rump and the rough treatment he was recieving. "Oh Master! Master! Please! Harder!~" Lucario begged, his tail wagging as he was pounded roughly. "Terrorize my ass! Force it wide open!"

'Well so much for not telling me what to do,' I thought as I worked. It was difficult to speed up and thrust harder in the water, but I found both the willpower and the intense desire to do so. "I'm surprised how tight you are..." I moaned out as I gripped the submissive canine tightly. "Considering you probably get pounded on a daily basis!"

"Ooooh, y-yes! Yes, Master! You're r-right! I-I'm a fucking little bitch that gets used everyday!" Lucario confessed pleasurably as he moaned loudly. My member had begun to strike his sweet spot, causing his member to spurt out some precum. "Nhahhhh! Hah! Master! Faster! Harder!" Lucario's anal walls squeezed even harder on my member practically milking and begging for my cum.

Of course, that precum was invisible to me as after spurting out it either clung to Lucario's member or sank to the lake bottom. I don't know where I found the strength, but I started really hammering Lucario now, starting to come close to the edge himself. As well, I supposed this group of Pokemon had sex with each other often if Lucario sees so much action... perhaps this would be fun after all. "Not bad, considering your ass isn't new... hope you weren't planning to bathe in this lake, because you're about to get... dirty."

Lucario knew exactly what I meant. "Y-Yes Master! Fill me with your load! Breed my wide, used ass! Claim me as yours!" He cried out to me, and I happily obliged. Preparing for the final thrust, I stored up my strength. "Here is comes, slave!" Just as I thrusted forward, Lucario thrust back with his strength as well, effectively striking his abused prostate, this time forcing him over the edge.

My hug around Lucario turned tight, nearly bone-crushing as my greatest orgasm to date washed over me like a wave of the water that surrounded us. My human seed was injected, no, flowed like a river up Lucario's used and abused back door, filling Lucario up with a lot of seed and warming up his otherwise cool rear end. My head was thrown back in ecstasy.

Lucario's tongue lolled out, hanging in pleasure as he too orgasmed. "M-Master..." He managed to whisper between heavy breaths as he placed his paws onto my arms that were wrapped around him. "Thank you..." He placed his head onto my arms and closed his eyes.

Boy, this felt nice... but, wait! "Hey! Hey!" I called, gently smacking Lucario's cheeks, not to hurt him but trying to get his attention. "A-are you falling asleep?" He couldn't! I didn't know the way back! But Lucario still didn't awaken. The Pokemon nudged my arm cutely as it purred softly.

"Master Alex..." Lucario muttered in his sleep as he grinned. "Hold me..." Lucario drifted to the side, his head now on my shoulder.

Geez, how long was this "Master" thing going to last? I always did picture myself as more of the submissive type, and Lucario sure was in charge last night... then again, if the others were so dominant, maybe that wouldn't be an issue... in which case my own personal sex bitch might not be such a bad thing. I smiled a bit, pulling myself out and snuggled Lucario close, soaking wet on multiple fronts but not minding one bit...

A-9: How was it guys?

dEVIL: Meh, it was okay. Can you hand me some tissues? I kinda spilled some milk.

ANGELa: Heheh, yeah. Milk.

A-9: Beg for some. *grabs a tuft of tissues and dangles it promisingly above dEVIL*

dEVIL: Please? *puppy eyes* I'll let you play with me!~ (Not in that way you dirty readers! Get your minds outta the gutter!)

Braindead123: Are you seriously telling the readers to stop thinking about sex after we just wrote a story about sex and they just read a story about sex?

A-9: Okay!~ *hands it over*

Braindead123: W-wait, hang on... are you ignoring me?

dEVIL: *starts wiping the white stain* My room. At 9, okay?

A-9: Hehehe okay!

ANGELa: You two keep it down okay? I'm sick of waking up to your loud yells!

A-9 & dEVIL: :3

Braindead123 *waves his arms to try and get some attention* Uh, hey! Guys! I'm talking to you!

G. Host: Please review! Your comments are much appreciated!

Braindead123: I swear to the Flying Spaghetti Monster, if you don't acknowledge my presence right now-

~%Review Please!%~


	4. Chapter 4

Alex: Hey guys! Alex here! And welcome to another Chapter of...

Lucario: Our lives!

Alex: Hahaha... No. Welcome to another chapter of AFC!

Lucario: Short for "A Free Captive"!

Charizard: As you know this is a Co-Write between A-9 and Braindead123. Be sure to check him out! *whispers* He's awesome.

Lucario: And watch out for new incoming chapters and stories! *whispers* Cuz one's coming soon.

Alex: LUCARIO!

Lucario:*gulps* Uh oh... *police sirens sound*

Pokelice: We're here to look for an "Alex Gorski." Have you seen him? He's a runaway..

Charizard & Lucario: Nope! *hides Alex behind them*

Pokelice: Okay, well we have one.. No, two more suspects. ANewImagination and Braindead123. They're on suspicion of copyright infringement and unauthorized claims over the companies GameFreak and Nintendo, for Pokemon.

Ursaring: But they don't own those, they never said they did, and they will never.

Pokelice: Well, then, I'll be off boys! Thank you. *leaves*

Dragonite: Pssst, Alex. They're gone, coast clear!

Alex: Hold on, Charizard has a surprise for me!

Typhlosion: *facepalms* Lucario, wanna introduce the chapter?

Lucario: Yes, please! We hope you enjoy the chapter, and there will be a fifth!

Swampert: And even more after that.

* * *

><p>Something brushed my face, something furry, and soft. I lazily brushed it off, and went back to snuggling with Lucario, whose only response was, "Master..."<p>

I chuckled to myself until a voice spoke, "Hey, Alex. Lucario. Wake up."

I whipped my head around around behind me to see who was speaking... but saw nobody? "Up here, kid." I looked up to find Dragonite hovering above us in the air, wings flapping. "Wake Lucario up so we can go home, would you?"

Lucario's ears perked up at the sound of his name, but he snuggled deeper into my chest. Again, "Master..." was his response. I shook him several times, but it was futile; he merely held on harder.

"Ugh Lucario. You are such a BUTTHOLE." Dragonite said as he grabbed me by the shoulders and took flight.

"W-Whoa! D-Dragonite!" I yelped out as I was in the air with a jackal hanging on my chest. How in heck Lucario stayed asleep for the quick flight back to that cave-home was beyond me. I was scared out of my mind even if Dragonite's grip was pretty strong.

It was only when we landed at the mouth that the jackal Pokemon jolted awake and whipped his head around like a young child who fell asleep on the couch and woke up in bed. "Huh? What? Oh."

He smiled and laughed at his own stupidity and gave me a lick on the neck before walking into the cave. I was about to follow when a scaly paw held me back. "Seems like you and Lucario spent some quality time. Seeing as you are more exposed than usual," Dragonite said winking at my nude body.

Oh, crap!

That's when I finally realized I'd completely forgotten my clothes back at the lake! "Hang on, I gotta go get my clothes!" I shouted, blushing embarrassedly and trying to rush past Dragonite.

He, however, grabbed me by the arm and started to pull me inside as if it was nothing. "Nooooope!" he declared, "Besides, we all like you better naked anyway. Hey, Lucario, hope you like Corphish!"

I tried to scramble out of his grasp, but it was wiser not to run in the forest alone and naked so I stopped. "Yes! Toss it in here!" Lucario answered from the kitchen as Dragonite tossed the Pokemon/our dinner to him.

"Finally stopped huh. Let's go inside, Alex." Dragonite said one paw on my shoulder and the other squeezing my buns harshly! I suppose I could keep making side remarks about how forward and shameless this bunch sure is, but I'd say that's quite well-established by now.

"Never had Corphish before," I admitted, trying to make some sort of non-sexual conversation for a change, "Family was always too poor to afford something as posh as Corphish."

The paw squeezed harder and made it harder for me to hold back a yelp. "Well ya should have checked that pond you two were in. It was full of em'." Swampert said walking past me and Dragonite and into the kitchen, where a loud, audible yell of pleasure was heard soon after.

"Yeah. You could have gone fishing." Dragonite said walking alongside me in the cave, a paw still attached to my rump.

Great. Lucario just woke up and he's already getting more cock. That guy's really something. But it looked like Dragonite there was going the same route the way he kept groping me, my cheeks perpetually blushing. After all, we walked right past the kitchen. "Hey, w-where are going anyway? I thought the food was that way." Of course little me was up and at 'em again as well from the scaly Pokemon's shameless groping.

Dragonite's paws squeezed my butt sexily as he placed his head onto my shoulder from behind. "Were going to have some fun... You DO want your clothes back right?" He gave me a lick across my neck causing me to moan a bit.

"Nhah... Ummmm well..." I managed to stutter out.

"Enough." Commanded a new, unfamiliar voice from behind us both. It wasn't stern or loud, but clearly in charge. I tried to think who it'd belong to. Definitely not Lucario. He and Swampert were in the kitchen. Dragonite was right here. Typlosion and Ursaring seemed to be nowhere to be found, plus I'd heard their voices before. But they were all I'd seen! Except then I remembered, the other night they referenced a sixth...

I turned around, and, yep. It was Charizard.

I gulped and Dragonite's persistent paw finally released my ass. He, too, gulped. "Dragonite, I believe you should be helping Typhlosion and Ursaring transport the food to the cave from the river." Dragonite hastily nodded and left. Charizard's voice was frigid and emotionless, colder than the blizzard of a legendary Empoleon. No wonder the other dragon was so obedient.

Dragonite split faster than a Thunderbolt, and I had to shield myself from the powerful wind his indoor wing beats created. But once he was gone, it was just me, Charizard, and awkward silence in an underground cave except for distant, lustful moans.

It wasn't long before the awkward silence was broken. "D-Dinner! Everyone!" A familiar moaning voice yelled out. Ursaring poked his head into the cave and hauled the emormous amount of seafood they had caught inside, mostly Magikarp and a few Corpfish on a big tray-thing like when people used to carry royalty off of the ground. That royalty looked like Typhlosion, who was on top of the batch, apparently sleeping while Dragonite helped to carry it.

_Wow. Lazybones, much?_ I thought to myself as he was carried in like a king on a platform. But man, was my stomach growling. I hoped I got a good amount of that pile before dinner was out. Plus, Charizard was intimidating me just a bit, so I quickly followed the guys into the kitchen.

Yet little did I know that Charizard tried to flash a warm smile, though I turned before I could see it. I rushed into the kitchen where I saw Lucario with a finely cooked Corpfish and Magikarp on two sticks. "Cooked them just for you!~ Typhloson provided the fire for it. We can eat it raw but you humans are as picky as a Piplup." Lucario said going to kneel over the pile o the floor from where all the others were eating.

"Hey!" I weakly protested against that remark, "It's not about picky. I can't handle the health risks of uncooked meat!" I couldn't help but remark upon what slobs they were. No tables, no chairs, no nothing. Just a pile on the floor and some ravenous Pokemon digging in. Wordlessly, I grabbed a couple of the good Corphish (hey, I was the guest... sort of... kinda...) and took a seat on a flat stalagmite, being a bit more conservative with my nibbles rather than inhales.

_Meh, they _are _Pokemon,_ I told myself as I daintily peeled of the shell on the Corpfish and hungrily bit into the soft juicy flesh.

How was I to know that desert would really be the best part of the meal? If you know what I mean... you know what I mean, right? Of course you know what I mean. You've been following this. You're not stupid... you're not stupid, right?

"Swampert! Can you help me do the dishes?" Lucario yelled as Dragonite and Typhlosion carried out the leftover scrap. Swampert happily ran towards Lucario and seemed to say something to make him blush and slap his arm playfully, coincidentally almost the same thing happened with Dragonite and Typhlosion. Charizard however was starting the living room fire place.

Only Ursaring was still eating. He was probably the hoggiest of the bunch, having taken nearly a third for himself. Still a bit hungry, I asked if I could have a bit, but he just growled in response. "Don't mind him," explained Charizard, "He's just grumpy we have no Combee honey. Oh, and Lucario,"

Lucario and Swampert quit 'flirting' I guess and looked at the big guy. "My thanks for tidying my bedroom."

"Oh, no, Charizard. It wasn't me." Lucario smiled slyly. "It was Alex. Even I couldn't tidy that neatly!" He and Swampert went back to 'flirting' as they cleaned the dishes. Charizard's eyes turned to look straight at me. "You tidied my bedroom?"

"Uh... Yeah, maybe a bit..." For some reason those eyes just screamed 'I like you, but changing that is both easy and a bad idea.' "My, uh, my father used to have me keep the whole house spotless. If... If I messed up he'd break a finger and make me do it again anyway. Guess I got kind of good at it..." I looked down sadly.

A paw held my chin up again. "There's no need to be sad. He's gone from your life now, gone forever." Charizard said as he pulled back his paw. "We all love you, Alex."

At which point even Ursaring laid a paw on my shoulder and patted it before walking off to parts unknown. I didn't really have any words for that. I really couldn't remember the feeling of being cared about before right then. And it felt good.

"Come." Charizard beckoned, leaving for his room. "I need to give you something." He gestured for me to follow him as he left the kitchen.

"OOOOH..." Was heard in whispers around the room from the others.

The group's reaction to Charizard's invitation was both enlightening and confusing. Obviously it was sex of some sort, right? And I sure wasn't going to protest that. But why should the group react so audibly to that? It was like there was something else, something more that was about to pass.

I obliged Charizard's gesture and followed him into his room. It was strangely ironic to his personality, it was warm and had almost a cute touch to it. Everything was a similar shade, red. "Ummm so why have you called me, Charizard?" Charizard faced the other direction, with his back to me. "Because..." He turned and leaned in close to my face. "Of this..." When his lips met mine, I lost all of my senses.

He put his paws on my face and lifted it upwards a bit, a better angle for his downward-craning neck. Our tongues started to intermingle, though his bigger and stronger was obviously driving the way. Full of lust was our kiss, but I couldn't help thinking there was just a hint of something else right then. Something I couldn't quite explain.

His tongue hardly stopped exploring my mouth, as if it were in some kind of erotic dance with myown tongue. His paws grabbed my shoulders as if pulling me closer to him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're in my home." He spoke softly as the paws on my shoulders started sliding down my naked back, their warmth and smoothness getting me... excited. "But it's your home now, too." Then his paws started going lower than my back, grabbing both my ass cheeks. "And in my home we work off that dinner by fucking like animals and cumming again and again and again."

I gasped as I felt his smooth scales glide over my ass, my cheeks began to glow a bright obvious scarlet. "Uhhh... Ummm.. Well... Sounds..." I stuttered nervously, except this time I didn't feel fear... I felt... excitement. "Sounds... Sexy.." I said still not letting go of his neck.

"Shall we get started?" Charizard asked, thankful that he was already naturally red, else he would have blushed.

Of course, that big red dragon's momentary sweetness seemed to disappear right as soon as he uttered that. I was about to answer with a casual affirmative, but he interrupted me by sweeping me off my feet with his tail, causing me to fall on my back to the rocky cave floor. But he wasn't done there. Next he kneeled on my hands, one hand under each knee, so they weren't going to move any time soon. Then he grabbed my head, thrusted his hips forward, and effectively shoved half his cock into my mouth. "You know what to do, boy."

Heh, good thing I was going to say yes.

I began to suck vigorously, occasionally sliding it out of my mouth to give it a lick on the tip. It tasted wonderful, and the dragon musk coming from his dragon balls,slapping against my chin as he thrusted slowly and steadily, was a tantalizing scent. Charizard made sure he nailed my mouth and that I was his bitch as he thrusted faster and faster; sometimes I gagged from the size but managed to continue sucking.

It's weird how good cock seems to taste to me. I gagged and on occasion struggled to breathe when he'd make me deepthroat, his warm balls pressing on my chin while his member enjoyed my damp mouth and soft tongue resting up against the underside of his member. But he never let me choke. He'd pull out of me enough to let me breathe through my nose again, but then he just eagerly facefucked me again. Meanwhile my hands were bound, so I couldn't even push him off (not that I would.)

I felt him tense up in my mouth later and knew what was cumming (pun absolutely, positively intended). I prepared to taste the draconic cum when... A paw held my mouth back. "Now, now you eager slut. I don't wanna waste my seed in your mouth." I whined, "But-" Charizard placed a paw on my mouth shushing me. "Although, that rump of yours looks inviting..." Charizard got off me and, I was about to stand up when he grabbed me and tossed me onto the bed belly-up. "I'm going to breed you, you slut, and you're going to be my personal whore," Charizard said playfully as he gave me a long lick on the neck.

Man, all this dirty talk was just like back in that dungeon, and it was at least as arousing. This time, there I was, face up and naked as a hot by Charizard standing beside the bed lifted my legs up and folded my knees in towards my stomach, exposing my butt clearly to the dragon. I can't see it, so I wonder if it's attractive, but it was certainly good enough for him by the look in his eyes. "But I wouldn't want to ruin my cum slut on the first night..." He muttered to himself as well as me right before craning his neck back down and giving my rear end such a long, slow lick with that thick, wide, wet tongue of his that his meaning was all but clear.

Charizard made sure to lube my hole up fully, his tongue, restlessly exploring around inside me. I shuddered from the tingles if pleasure that rang through my body by his work. After giving a few final licks, he stopped. "You ready slut?" Charizard asked me rhetorically just before he aligned his enormous erection at my entrance, ready to pound me to pieces.

And much like before, he didn't await my permission before shoving all of his cock, slick with my saliva, straight up my hole. I guess as the bitch around here my consent is either implied or unimportant. But I like it, strangely, that way. It's a good thing between his tongue and Lucario the other night that I was pretty accepting, because he was BIG. Both long and thick, I felt more full and complete than Lucario ever made me feel. Once I could feel those balls full of dragon sperm pushing against my ass he craned his neck down and kissed me again, wildly, passionately, and muffling my moans of pleasure (and minor pain) by doing so.

Of course, the others back in the kitchen weren't muffled one bit, and I could hear them clearly.

I closed my eyes, the sensations of pain and pleasure overpowering me. Charizard thrusted again. And again. And again. Every time he got stronger. Faster. Harder. I wrapped my arms around his neck, blushing as he kissed me crazily. "NHAH! Ha...ha..~" I moaned when he released the kiss. His member had just found my prostate.

When he hit it - and he hit it HARD, mind you - I could actually hear my moan echo off those cavern bedroom walls. He snickered, as he knew he'd figured out how to drive personal whore crazy. With true aim, he started pounding my sweet spot like a hammer with the speed of a machine gun. It almost seemed too fast for his bulk to allow. It's a wonder he hadn't cummed inside me already yet, because I was quickly brought close to the edge after soaking my belly in precum.

I could almost swear my abused prostate had gone numb as it was attacked mercilessly by Charizard's erection at an immeasurable speed. "NHAH!~" My moans left me like the breath that was knocked out of me. Charizard grinned. "You like that don't you, slut? You know, you're going to be my cum rag from now on, you whore."

How could I answer? His draconic cock pounding in and out of my ass, all I could do was moan and whimper how much I liked both of those things an octave above my normal voice. Quite literally before I knew it I drenched my chest, stomach and even a bit my face with my own shocking orgasm without my cock having even been touched since before dinner.

"Hah! Getting off from being fucked? What a sensitive slut you are." Charizard teased sexily as he thrusted again and again as if punishing me for the orgasm. "What a sexy little fuck slut you are..." He said as I felt him tense up inside me.

My breath was heavy and only becoming heavier. Charizard, on the other hand somehow seemed like he was full of both oxygen and energy. "I'm gonna paint your ass white with my cream!" He declared just before his last thrust was his most powerful by far. It made me scream, but it wasn't nearly as great as the sensation of his warm cum being injected up my ass. It was a lot! It was thick, it was gooey, it was warm... and it was leaking a bit.

As he came, Charizard leaned down and gave me long licks along my neck making me moan even more as the warm cum traveled down my anal passage where it rested. "Hah... Hah... Th-that was amazing Charizard..." I whispered out as I panted, drained from all of the heated intercourse.

Of course, that crazy fire dragon had other ideas besides rest. He pulled out, his cock and my ass both dripping with seed, and he let my legs drop only to put his strong paws on my shoulders. "Recover quickly, boy," he ordered with a smirk, "We are far from finished."

I gasped at his words. "W-What do you mean?" I ask nervously as I struggled to breathe in the bed.

"I mean I'm going to get a second go." Charizard said, smirking kinkily as he flipped me onto my stomach.

"And a third..." He placed a knee on the bed. "And a fourth..." He lifted himself up and laid his other knee down on it as well, fully on the bed. His thick, scaly legs were touching mine. "And a fifth..." He placed his paws on my shoulders and licked the back of my neck again and again. "Don't expect to get any sleep tonight."

I blushed heavily as he said his words. "Y-You're serious?!" I cried, even more nervous than before, even though I wanted Charizard in me... More than once. "W-Well... You can have your way with me..." I consented as I moaned from the licks he gave. I stuck my ass up and rubbed at his cum soaked member.

I couldn't see it, but no doubt I could feel my butt cheeks were getting slick and messy with his left-over semen. "Now, now, cutie, don't be so eager for a round in your ass..." As he kneeled over me, he started rubbing my shoulders in quite the unexpectedly sensual manner. "I want you breathing easily enough to moan my name good and loud!"

I gasped as he rubbed me sexily. "O-Okay!" I moaned out, still rubbing my ass on his member.

"Heheh, eager as always huh, slut." Charizard remarked hungrily as he stuffed his member back into my ass. "Good to be back in." I moaned out loudly as he leaned down and pulled me into another kiss.

Man, that neck of his sure was handy in bed. My ass was elevated by my knees, but my front half was layed down on the surprisingly soft, cush bed. Once more his scaly paws held my hands down, and he had me completely overpowered with his size while his warm cock was back inside me. By Arceus it felt wonderful.

I felt so submissive... So used... So... Slutty... "I need you to fuck me like a bitch!" I moaned out wanting him to recklessly fuck me. "I need you inside me... G-good and deep!" I yelled as I was grabbed by the hips and shoved down onto Charizard's member. "Mmmph..." Charizard said as he started thrusting into me.

Thrusting? No. It wasn't thrusting. More like slamming into me as he flattened himself onto my back. He grabbed my hands as I squirmed from the pleasure, shoving his entire length into my already cummy hole. "You like that. Don't you boy? You like my dick and cum inside you, huh?"

Charizard was too much bigger and stronger than me. Being pinned down didn't matter; his very weight was enough to make me fall down flat, bringing him down on top of me. But it seemed like he didn't miss a beat anyway. The monstrous pumps of his thick cock continued right on rhythm, uninterrupted. "I-I!" I was whimpering, "I love it! I l-love it when you fuck me and cum in me!"

The ecstasy filled the room with a hot musky scent. "Mmmph!" I moaned out, almost compelled to cum there and then as he struck my already abused prostate once more.

"Nghah. You sure are one tight little ass boy!" Charizard commented as he thrusted in his entire length, pulling out and repeating rhythmically.

MAN was he warm all over, penis included. His body temperature had to be spiking because of all the intense activity. It made me sweat a fair amount, too.

His thrusts soon subsided to a final shove as he came inside me again. The warm, lush feeling if another river of cum entered my ass and into my stomach as I moaned in complete pleasure. Charizard had roared out as he came, there was so much that not even his huge member could keep it in so it dripped out and down my ass. "Heh, that was incredible, wasn't it slut? Charizard chuckled as he smacked my ass hungrily and leaned down for another kiss.

After swapping saliva and smacking tongues for a fair few minutes - a lot of minutes - he finally let me breathe, at which point he lay down on his side beside me, myself on my side as well. He never even pulled himself out of me, but that was okay. I liked it in me.

He wrapped his monstrous arms around me to hold me by the chest and belly. I asked him, "You finally satisfied, Charizard?"

He just smirked as a hand went to lift my leg. He wasn't done.

Charizard snickered as he took position in front of my hole, and lifted my leg, and began slamming into me again. "Agh! Charizard..." I moaned out, my body going into a complete daze... Wanting more cum... More dragon. We were both so absorbed in what we were doing, we didn't notice someone peeking.

"Everything okay in here, Charizard? I heard a ro-" Typhlosion was peeking through a crack in the door, not that we saw him. We were already in the full swing of mating like animals, Charizard wasting no time and getting right to mercilessly beating my prostate, my insane pleasure spot, into submission. I suppose he had to work harder for orgasm after two consecutive. Good thing my ass was there to milk him of precum as he took advantage of me, of my utter submission to him.

Typhlosion had left the second he walked in on us, but still he left the door slightly open. Char chuckled knowing he was peeking, perhaps with others. The fire dragon continued roughly abusing my prostate with a very hard thrust, getting his entire length inside me again as I felt the familiar feeling of cum piling into me, load after load. "Mmmph... Char..." I moaned out as he continued thrusting into me, faster and harder, even after his third orgasm.

I was totally unaware that we were being watched, but I guess I should have seen it coming. Then again, my mind was pretty hazy. He must have cum into me, what... Ten times that night? And I at least that many times. It was some crazy endurance he had, and I could only focus on him. Is body, his domination over me, his will... My submission and wish to please him...

It was only when he finally let me rest and I was sprawled face-up on his bed, both cum-covered and cum-filled, that I realize what it really was. I was starting to love him.

It was hard to remember anything but the only words I couldn't forget we're the ones I said as Charizard snuggled up next to me on his bed. "Mmmm... I wish I could hold your babies..." I said sleepily as Char nuzzled me and pull me closer into his warm, muscular, smooth, and scaly body, my head in his chest.

His breath on my hair that his claws softly stroked was the last thing I felt.

* * *

><p>Alex: Wow! I was great!<p>

Lucario: You're a lucky little ass!

Alex: Hehehe.

Tyohlosion: Oh well, at least we got to watc-!

Lucario: *covers Typhlosion's mouth* Typhlosion shut up!

Alex: Were you two... Peeking?!

Lucario & Typhlosion: *gulps* W-We weren't!

Alex: Charizard get them, and don't leave a hole untouched!

Charizard: No objections! *Towers over the two Pokemon* Who first?

~%Review%~


	5. Chapter 5

**A-9: Mmmmmm... What is that smell?~ *wanders into the kitchen* It can't be! It must be..." *looks over at it* COOKIES!**

**Braindead123: Yeah, dEVIL made them for me. There's one for each of us. ONLY one. So if someone gets greedy, it won't be great. Now excuse me while I conveniently leave the room. *conveniently leaves the room***

**A-9: *noms on his own cookie* Okay! I'll just be here eating this cookie! *looks down to find cookie is already eaten* Awwwwh... I wanted more... *Looks over at the rest of the warm delectable cookies teaming on the tray* I guess another won't hurt... *jams entire tray into mouth***

**Braindead123: Hey, A-9? There's a- HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT ON A SHITTER! MY COOKIE! *lunges to try and strangle A-9***

**A-9: What? What happened?! *holds tray and turns around, effectively smacking Braindead123 with it* Oopsie :3**

**Braindead123: *gets knocked out***

**A-9: "Oh my gosh! Brainy are you okay?" *gets tapped on shoulder when tries to help***

**ANGELa: "Just leave him, that ANIMAL claimed to own Pokemon." *scoffs as she kicks your unconscious body***

**A-9: B-but, that's not true! He and I never claimed to own Pokemon because we don't!**

**ANGELa: Oh... how mad do you think he's gonna be?**

* * *

><p>The warming rays of the young morning sun called me away from sleep's embrace. Rubbing my eyes, I looked out the window to see the great free fields of grass and flowing grass in contrast to the cracked sides of a poorly maintained wall in my old home. Then again, this cavern wall that housed the humanesque window wasn't much nicer. But at least it was <em>meant<em> to look rugged. I was just about to roll over and get on my feet, but two things prevented that. First was that my rear end was so sore I almost couldn't get up, though after some rest I could have. The big impediment, however, was that the direction I rolled in brought me into a lump of fiery red-orange scales.

Charizard grunted a bit but seemed to be in a heavy sleep as he simply squirmed a bit before returning to his steady breathing position. I waited a bit for any reaction, but when I didn't get one I rolled to the other side to bump into an eavesdropping snout that nearly shook me enough to yelp in surprise. "L-Lucario!" I whispered-yelled out in surprise. "W-What are you doing here?" He merely returned a satisfied smirk.

"I know what you did last night!" he exclaimed as his smirk became a grin, and he poked me on the nose like a naughty child.

I couldn't help but scoff at that. "Wow, how'd you figure it out? Are you a detective?" I asked with playful sarcasm. At that point I tried to get up again, deciding I'd have to just slide down to the foot of the bed and get off from that direction.

"Having trouble moving?" The canine Pokemon said teasingly, noticing my struggle to make it out of the bed in the most comfortable fashion.

"A-A bit." I replied as furry blue paws grabbed my behind and took me into their embrace, slipping into the bed beside me. "Hehe..." I giggled a bit as I blushed.

I really couldn't help but stick around for a few minutes... I didn't need food that badly... And it was warm sandwiched between the two of us... Until a loud slam on the door jolted us all upright, and the muffled voice of Typhlosion called inside, "Unless you're having a threesome in there, come get breakfast!"

The three of us were out sitting around the table and ready as an apron-dressed Typhlosion served us warm Torchick eggs and Tepig bacon and sausage. "Enjoy." He said as he was about to leave, but returned as whispered in Lucario's ear, "Especially the happy couple." Leaving them both in bursts of gossipy snickering.

Of course, I wasn't listening. I was sitting next to Charizard, though, and he was closer. He definitely heard the comment because he chuckled and blushed. Me, I took it as some sexual innuendo. Still... Eggs and bacon. That's what had my attention at that point.

"So... Who slept well last night?" Typhlosion inquired as he left to clean some stuff in the kitchen.

"Oh, I totally slept well, though there was some ruckus I heard. Pretty sure it was just some rowdy Ghost Pokemon." Lucario snickered as he spoke the comment, leaving it in chunks as Typhlosion couldn't hold it together either.

I was about to point out how I didn't think their jokes were amusing, but at that point Swampert wandered in, one of his gargantuan fists rubbing his eyes. "The only ruckus I hear is you two," he grumbled.

"Bah, you're no fun, Swampy!" whined Lucario, though with a smirk.

"Well you sure are, heheh." He chuckled as Lucario yelped from the sudden smack of his ass from a touchy scaly hand. "Well where's my breakfast?" He said as he pulled up a seat at the table.

"You're too late!" Typhlosion giggled as he held the final plate of food in a paw. "I called everyone but you decided to be a lazy-ass. Heheh."

"Oh, shoot. Well, you made this, right? I guess that means you're a good cook." I watched Swampert then snatch the plate from his fire-type counterpart. "And that means you can prepare your own food no problem." Watching all this banter made me smile and laugh a bit, but... What was in my hand now? It felt warm and smooth and...

I blushed. It was Charizard's paw. I guess I reached for it subconsciously, and when I realized that I quickly pulled my hand back, hoping I could get away with that unnoticed. Sure, attitudes on sex were beyond liberal around there, but I'd never seen anyone there make a romantic gesture...

Charizard blushed even harder as he looked away to avoid any further embarrassment. Typhlosion and Swampert fought over the last dish as I looked down at my plate, blushing harder than Chraizard. I picked up my utensils and began to eat.

"Hey boy, why so shy?" Ursaring asked me as he exited his bedroom, barely paying attention to any aspect of hygiene.

I made up a lie that contained a kernel of truth. "It's... louder here than my old home," I say. "It's lively and kinda fun... meals were just quiet, usually awkward occasions there. Assuming my dad even let me eat in the kitchen that day." That was all true, but it was not why I'm acting shy, and I hoped Ursaring would buy it.

Charizard probably knew, though.

"Hmmm... I don't buy it," Ursaring responded, giving me a playful glare. I blame myself for thinking I could lie at all. "I thought you already got pretty acquainted with everyone, one way or another. I was there that first night, remember?" he snickered knowingly as I gulped a gulp of defeat. "And here you say you feel uncomfortable."

I didn't reply, instead going back to my bacon... only to find it was gone. I looked to my right quickly to find a suspiciously empty plate and a Dragonite munching on bacon anyway. "Heh... Sorry!" he apologized insincerely after swallowing.

At some point during breakfast I saw Typhlosion start whispering in Charizard's ear, and Charizard nodded, liking the sound of whatever it was. I thought for sure he was about to blow the dragon, but instead he subsequently declared, "Alright, everyone, out of my kitchen! Go on, you're all done, and I have to clean up! Shoo!" He was pretty serious about it, too, even lifting me from my chair and gently but insistently pushing me out of the room.

He smirked to himself as everyone left, leaving me shrouded in mystery. "Well what did he say?" I questioned the Charizard, hoping to extract some answers to feed my curiosity.

"Well... I don't know." He replied dumbly as I gave him the 'Really? thats the best you can do?' face. "Seriously. Come on tell me please!" I begged with yearning eyes as the Charizard merely led me on teasingly.

"Welllllllll..."

"Eh, nooooope!" We were interrupted by Dragonite, who grabbed my hand and started leading me away somewhere. "That's classified."

I struggled a bit and broke free only to be recaptured by Typhlosion, who picked me up and carried me bridal style. "Nothin' to see back there!" he insisted.

"Okay, now theres obviously _something _back there." I objected as I squirmed in Typhlosion's grasp, but he juggled me back into stability.

"Nuh, uh, uh!" Typhlosion said waving a finger as he carried me away into one of the bedrooms. "Lemme go! I wanna see!" I whined as I continued my futile squirming.

Dragonite opened a bedroom door, inside of which Typhlosion carried me. "Oh? You wanna see? Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't consider that. Here," Typhlosion spoke as he placed me on the bed. "Luckily, I don't care. I can't _remember_ the last time we had our own fucktoy, and I am making the most of it."

"W-What?..." I asked, bewildered as to the 'fucktoys' they had before. Paws felt at my pants and slowly began pulling. "H-Hey what are you-?" The last few words were choked away from a warm, mischievous tongue that slipped into my mouth as a kiss. The tongue belonged to the badger Pokemon Typhlosion, who held my head still and pretty much kept me from talking by shoving his tongue down my throat, inside my cheeks, and just about anywhere it would reach. Meanwhile, my eyes darted downward to take a look at Dragonite, who had begun giving me a handjob... or pawjob, as it were.

"Ugh...agh..." I moaned a bit as I tried to resist the pleasure. I knew it was all just a plan to stall me from finding out what ever 'it' was, but it all felt so...so good... The feeling shrouded my body in paralyzing pleasure as my struggling grew less prominent. Safe to say, it was working.

So, I started getting into Typhlosion's kiss. I met his tongue with mine, not that it mattered; his subdued mine easily. Still, we continued to swap saliva for a good few minutes more, Dragonite continuously playing with my cock and balls like a little boy with a new toy, until the latter eventually declared, "Enough, Typhlosion. My turn."

"Okay, big boy." Typhlosion agreed breaking our kiss into a single strand of saliva as he left to leave space for Dragonite's 'turn'. "Wh-Why'd you sto-" I was cut off again as Dragonite began his 'turn'.

Let me tell you, his tongue is thick, wide, long, and overall huge. It practically wrapped itself around mine and jacked it off like a cock while he held my head still so there was no escape, not that running was even on my mind at this point. But Typhlosion, he brought something new. He wasn't satisfied with pawing me off. He opened wide and started deepthroating me!

I gasped with overpowering pleasure biting at me as they tortured my body with their actions. "Enough teasing. Lets get real," Dragonite declared as he broke the kiss, at which point he chuckled at how red I was from blushing.

"Heh, my turn again!" Typhlosion exclaimed as he turned my head to the side to have his member poke my cheek. Shoot, and just when I thought I was about to cum, they went and pulled that. Still, a good cock to suck was always welcome, and apparently it was always available. I opened wide obediently, and Typhlosion responded by shoving it right down my throat. No big deal to me, deepthroating, and as he started actively fucking my mouth his cock kept rubbing against my tongue, a reminder of its deliciousness.

The extra spurts of his salty pre made the experience even hotter as Dragonite slipped his tongue down to my wider-than-last-time, awaiting hole and forged onward into it with his tongue hungrily as I twitched from the pleasure.

Good thing I was opened up a bit already still. His saliva and tongue seemed to soothe the soreness and wash away the pain, though lots of the cum was still probably up there. Charizard sure put a lot of it there. God it was hot, and I was able to do nothing but let these two do to my body whatever they pleased.

After Dragonite was done, he revealed that he had slurped up some of last night's leftovers knowingly and greedily. "Mmmmm... Charizard cum..." He moaned to himself as he pulled away and began prodding my eager pucker. "Hope last night didn't tear you up too much. I like a toy when it's tight. Heheh." I didn't get to answer with a hard throbbing cock in my mouth, which I swirled my tongue around in order to milk it of its pre slowly.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up, big guy," Typhlosion interrupted, though, he didn't stop bucking his hips into my mouth. "You said I'd get his ass first!"

"True, I did. Then you went for the mouth. That was a really bad decision on your part, wasn't it?" Those guys were talking like I wasn't even there.

"I'm almost done! Just a little... There!" I was held down to the base of Typhlosion's cum injector as it shot its payload straight down my throat. Darn, I had been hoping to taste it. After he removed himself from my mouth (leaving a few streams of cum on my face carelessly as he did so) he insisted, "There. Now I'm done with his mouth. Gimme his ass."

"Awwh... I was so close..." Dragonite whined as he tickled my entrance by moving his member around. I gasped a bit as Typhlosion groped a side of my ass harshly and tugged it towards him.

"Hey, you promised!."

Dragonite wouldn't give up though. "What do you say... we _share_?"

"What? Are you crazy?" objected Typhlosion. "With my knot it'll probably widen his hole two inches permanently! Charizard wouldn't be happy when-"

"Shh." Surprisingly, Typhlosion shut up obediently. He even looked guilty, liked he regretted talking. I assumed that he was about to reveal something about this event I'm obviously being distracted from. But to my dismay, rather than reveal more, Typhlosion turned to agree.

"Heh, sharing is caring, or some bullshit like that."

"W-Wait!" I realized the situation was worse than I thought. "Y-You two are really gonna 'share?!'" I gulped as they chuckled in unison. They both stood at the edge of the bed as I laid on my stomach, and they pulled me closer to them.

"Well duh, haven't any of your parents taught you to share?" Typhlosion joked as he placed his member next to Dragonite's. They slowly pushed themselves inside of me simultaneously. 'W-Wait! I-It won't fit!" I whined worriedly as I already feel the pain from their attempt.

"Don't worry little boy." Dragonite gave me a reassuring smooch on the mouth. "We'll make it fit."

As one could imagine, I had to spread both my legs and my hole pretty darn far to accommodate them both. Each Pokemon held down an arm, and someone - I didn't see who - shoved a pillow in my face to give me something to bite down on. At least I didn't have to watch. I couldn't tell when they stopped going in, as the pain had overcome everything. _But_... when all had settled down... When it just started feeling good... the pillow was removed from my face. So, I looked down at my ass. "Ta-dah!" exclaimed Typhlosion as I saw both their cocks sticking out of me as deep as they could go in their awkward side-by-side position.

I couldn't believe my eyes. How wide was I right then? I continued to watch as they both grabbed one of my feet and began thrusting in and out in almost perfect sync. Me, I fell back from the immense pain and pleasure. "Ngah! Th-This was better than I expected, I haven't been in something so tight in years!" Typhlosion moaned out as he already began to thrust a bit faster, the pleasure driving him insane.

Dragonite, however, was a little more casual than his friend, bucking his hips steadily and lazily. "Typhlosion, you have to learn to really savor an ass. There's more to it than just getting your rocks o-" The badger Pokemon slapped his paw over Dragonite's mouth to silence him and just got more vigorous. As for me, I was having the time of my life. How did anyone have sex with just one cock before? Heck, I almost wanted a third! My moans were whimpers and screams of pleasure, and they were frequent.

Typhlosion went crazy, his member rushing into my hole and pulling Dragonite's along, making both of them get the pleasure of the true tightness I possessed. Typhlosion growled a bit as some pre leaked into my hole, allowing for less friction and more... well, fucking! I almost screamed loud enough to awaken the entire forest when they both rammed inside, Ty's knot being the only thing keeping them out.

But for how long? Those two were really going at it by now, and let me tell you that if you've never been pulverized by two horny Pokemon up the tailpipe, you have not lived. All that pre, the more it was leaked, the faster and harder they went. They were gonna cum, and I knew it. The question

was... would Typhlosion try and knot me?

My question was to be answered in a few more thrusts' time as they both grew extremely close, pulling on my ass and pulling me towards them as the knot inched deeper and deeper with every thrust. "Nhah!" I cried out as they struck a place only Charizard knew how to hit best... my prostate.

Getting it pulverized by double dicks was definitely an experience. Just from the first hit I came extremely hard, even splashing the guys' faces a bit. But they were going wild on me now; they barely noticed besides licking up what they could. I moaned and shouted and probably made the whole cave aware of what was going on. The loudest sound I made, though, was when they stopped. That was when Typhlosion rammed his knot in, and it began to inflate, which subsequently trapped not only his own cock but Dragonite's inside me as the two began to spill their seed in my rear.

It was the most filling and fulfilling feeling I could ever imagine, all of that cum filling my bowels and unable to escape. Not even a single drop of warm seed could find a way out from the two huge cocks blocking its way, squeezed tight inside me. "Mmmfffh!" Dragonite grunted as he shot his cream deep inside me. "D-Damn."

After that we really couldn't do much but lay there and pant. Their loads and their cocks weren't going anywhere. At some point before Typhlosion's knot died down, Swampert barged in and said, "Dragonite, Charizard needs you to fly the-" But then he stopped and stared. So did we. I think that was one of the most awkward moments ever of my life. Swampert slipped out of the room without a word after some moments of total silence.

We were all too drunk off the fading pleasure to even care. "W-What was that all about..." I panted hoping Swampert wouldn't tell anyone of this, but knowing him, he probably would anyways.

"Don't worry about it..." Dragonite said, his breathing stabilizing. A few moments later they two popped out. An entire puddle of still warm cum seeped out of my widened hole.

It turned out that Swampert's hands are so much bigger than a human's that when he returned he was holding three glasses of water with one hand, and he just put them on the bedside table casually. "Thought you'd all want something to stay hydrated... case round two happened." I thanked him and reached for a glass, but Typhlosion made awfully sure to get it before I did. So I went for another, but that one was quickly and deliberately snatched up by Dragonite. Wondering what was going on, I lazily took the remaining glass, which I was unobservant by enough to not notice was _just_ a bit cloudy and discolored.

I quickly downed the glass of water unassumingly as Dragonite and Typhlosion did the same. Swampert gave a toothy grin and winked. I just waved it off as him being silly. "Wow, I had no idea I was that... thirsty..." I remarked as a strange languid feeling attacked me unexpectedly.

"Aaaaaaany second now..." was the last thing I heard before I was out like a light there on Typhlosion's bed. The last thing I _saw _was a vase of some kind of flowers being carried for some reason...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Three months later ~<strong>_

**A-9: Braindead123? We need to talk.**

**Braindead123: *Swings a hatchet at A-9's neck but stops just before it pierces the skin* You have one chance. Don't piss me off.**

**A-9: I'm sorry. About the cookie. I wasn't thinking... and they all looked so yummy~ I couldn't stop myself...**

**A-9: B-Because AFC! Our precious baby! *cries out in fear***

**Braindead123: *scoffs* A Free Captive? If that's the best reason you can offer...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***hugs A-9 tightly* You're forgiven!**

**A-9: *hugs back just as tight* R-Really?**

**Braindead123: Yeah... We'll keep writing A Free Captive.**

**A-9: Oh... thats great... but it wasn't because you forgive me? Or because we're friends? *puppy eyes twinkle***

**Braindead123: Yeah? Well I don't see a replacement cookie. *prepares to swing the axe* Give me one good reason why I should REALLY forgive you.**

**A-9 *begins sobbing pathetically***

**Braindead123: Kidding! *hugs tightly after dropping the hatchet***

**A-9: Yay!~ *keeps hugging* Nhah... umm... there's a slight problem. *points to hatchet lodged in his own foot***


End file.
